Souffrance & Rédemption
by patacitrouilles
Summary: Cette fic se situe juste après le départ des Cullen de Forks. Jasper décide de revenir pour surveiller Bella pensant ainsi échapper à la souffrance de son frère. Mais il ne concevait pas ce qu'une "simple humaine" pouvait ressentir.


Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient partis.  
Officiellement.  
Deux jours de peine et de souffrance qu'il ressentait quotidiennement. Des émotions qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir un jour.  
Car oui, Jasper était triste et même plus que triste. S'il ne l'avait jamais formulé à voix haute, il considérait Bella Swan comme une sœur.

Il avait assisté à l'évolution d'Edward depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille à Forks. Quand Jasper l'avait connu, il avait d'abord ressenti de la gène vis-à-vis de ce vampire télépathe. Un vampire qui pouvait lire en vous à tout moment, qui pouvait prendre le dessus dans une bataille en dominant les actions des autres à l'avance. Dès leur rencontre, Jasper avait adopté une attitude défensive envers Edward, une attitude de militaire. Puis, avec le temps, Alice était devenue très proche de ce nouveau frère et Jasper avait alors ressenti une jalousie sans pareille. Il avait peur de perdre son Alice.  
Mais depuis que Bella était entrée dans la vie d'Edward, celui-ci avait radicalement changé. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde, plus que sa propre vie. Edward avait enfin trouvé celle qui le complétait et il rayonnait littéralement de bonheur et d'amour pur.

Aujourd'hui, Jasper donnerait n'importe quoi pour échanger le sentiment de perte que ressentait Edward contre la jalousie qu'il éprouvait autrefois. Quand son frère était revenu de sa « promenade » d'avec Bella, Jasper avait dû s'éloigner de sa famille. Trop de peine, trop de souffrance qu'il ne pouvait endurer.  
Et par-dessus tout, un sentiment de culpabilité dominait.

En s'éloignant d'Edward, Jasper pensait aussi s'éloigner de cette culpabilité. Mais non. Ce sentiment le poursuivait où qu'il aille. Puis, il avait finit par comprendre.  
Cette culpabilité était la sienne. Il était responsable de la souffrance d'Edward, de celle d'Alice ; il était responsable de leur départ de Forks, et tout ça parce qu'il était trop faible. Lui le vampire vieux de 143 ans. Lui, l'ancien major. Il avait perdu ses moyens et avait tenté de tuer Bella.

Il secoua la tête, essayant d'échapper à cette culpabilité. S'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière, il pouvait bien faire quelque chose, non ?

Quelques heures suffirent à Jasper pour prendre sa décision. Il devait d'abord s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait et dire à celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, à quel point il était désolé. Mais lorsqu'il revint vers sa famille, Edward était déjà parti à la poursuite de Victoria. Alice ne dit rien de la décision de son mari, mais dans sa façon de l'enlacer, Jasper comprit qu'elle _savait_ et qu'elle l'approuvait.

Si Jasper ne pouvait effacer les évènements, il pouvait quand même faire quelque chose…

Si Edward chassait Victoria, Jasper pouvait surveiller Bella.  
Il leur devait bien ça. A tous les deux.

****

Le trajet depuis l'Alaska jusqu'à Forks n'avait duré que quelques heures mais déjà Jasper se demandait s'il ne devait pas repartir.  
La souffrance qu'il ressentait de Bella était telle, qu'elle lui semblait irréelle, inhumaine. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur et que personne n'avait pris la peine de refermer ce trou béant apparu dans sa poitrine. Lui - un vampire - en eut le souffle coupé. Comment une simple humaine pouvait ressentir autant de peine et de souffrance ? S'il n'avait pas été empathe depuis presque 150 ans, Jasper aurait perdu pieds dans tout ce maelström.

Du haut de son arbre, Jasper surveillait Bella dans sa chambre. Enfin « surveiller » était un bien grand mot. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, face à la fenêtre, le regard fixé sur un point invisible, même pour lui. Immobile depuis plus d(une heure, elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que son père Charlie était venu la voir. Mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment, sur le seuil de la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à tant de détresse.  
S'il n'entendait pas les battements de son cœur, Jasper aurait pu la confondre avec un vampire. Blanche, immobile, des cernes noires sous les yeux, la jeune fille en avait toutes les caractéristiques.

Jasper repensa à la première nuit qu'il avait passé dans cet arbre. Elle avait été horrible : il lui semblait que la peine de Bella était décuplée dans ses rares moments de sommeil. Le vampire ne devinait que trop bien ce dont elle rêvait. La _promenade _dans la foret. La _promenade _qui l'avait privé d'Edward, de ses rêves, de son cœur, … Finalement, Jasper réalisa que Bella – une humaine- était bien plus forte que lui –un vampire- parce que s'il avait été à sa place, s'il avait perdu son Alice, Jasper aurait choisi la solution de facilité…

****

Une semaine passa. Bella restait amorphe, immobile et Charlie commençait àdesespérer.  
Jasper avait beau essayer d'alléger la souffrance de la jeune fille, il lui semblait que plus il le faisait, plus cette peine prenait s'amplifiait. C'était impensable, inhumain et Jasper était dépassé par tous ces sentiments.

Finalement, il décida de rentrer ; et, sur le chemin du retour, il réalisa une chose.

Etant non croyant (*), il se mettait à prier. A prier pour qu'Edward revienne sur sa décision.

Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Jasper pria plus fort.

* * *

(*) oui, je sais ^^ il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que Jasper ne soit pas non-croyant étant donné l'époque à laquelle il a grandit, mais mon idée de départ était celle-ci  
Le fait qu'il se mette à prier alors qu'il ne croit pas en un dieu montre à quel point il est touché par les évènements.

et sinon, qu'en pensez-vous ??? ^^


End file.
